


Sand Castles Pizza

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M, Pizza, sand castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: During the montage Zach and Cody run into Shaun on the beach and later have pizza, or make it.





	Sand Castles Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> For round 24 (winter 2018-19) of the smallfandomfest.  
> Prompt: Shelter Zach/Shaun & Cody Pizza

“It’s Shaun, it’s Shaun,” Cody called out as he jumped up from the sand castle he and Zach were building.

“Hey Cody, Zach, didn’t expect to see you two here,” Shaun said as he came close, carrying his long board.

“Yeah, Jeanne got called in to work for an extra few hours so Cody and I decided to hit the beach while we wait for her,” Zach explained as he stood and brushed off all the sand.

“Cool, want some help?” Shaun asked, sticking his board into the sand.

“What do you say, want Shaun to help us?” Zach asked.

“Yeah, he can help us for-d-fi it,” Cody said happily.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Shaun said as he knelt down next to Cody. “So what are you two doing later?” Shaun asked as they got to work.

“Well Cody’s with Jeanne this afternoon while I’m at the diner and then tonight it’s-“

“Pizza!” Cody shouted, cutting Zach off as he jumped up, partly knocking over the sand tower he’d been working on.

“Cody,” Zach cries out and chuckles as the tower falls.

“Sorry,” Cody said as he looks at the pile of sand.

“It was in the name of pizza and pizza is better than a sand castle,” Shaun pointed out.

“True,” Zach agreed, “anyways, it’s pizza night so after work Cody and I are having pizza.”

“Just the two of you?” Shaun asked, grinning when Zach nodded. “Then why don’t you two come to the house. I’ll have some pizzas ready and we can build another castle, watch a movie, whatever,” he suggested.

“Are you sure?” Zach asks unsure.

“Can we have pizza with Shaun? Can we please?” Cody all excited.

Pressing his lips together for a moment Zach nodded, “You promise it’s just pizza? No asking what Cody wants and then making like fifty things,” Zach insisted.

“Just pizza. Promise,” Shaun said as he even crossed his heart with his finger.

“Okay then,” Zach agreed, “but first I think we have a castle to fix,” he pointed out.

***

“Okay, you did not need to go to this much trouble. I thought you’d pick up Red Baron or order in Pizza Hut. Not this,” Zach said as Cody slid off his back while he took in the kitchen.

“Red Baron,” Shaun repeated with a chuckle before turning toward Cody, “didn’t I promise you pizza this morning?” he paused while Cody nodded, “And I should keep my promise right,” he asked.

“Right,” Cody agreed before turning to look up at Zach, “We always keep our promises,” he asked to confirm with his uncle.

“We do Cody,” Zach said as he nodded, giving Shaun-and the kitchen-another glance before squatting down to Cody’s level, “and Shaun is definitely keeping his word which means we need to wash up. You remember where the bathroom is?” Zach asked, smiling when Cody nodded and ran off toward the bathroom.

“Really Shaun, this is all-when did you have time,” Zach asked as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around Shaun’s back before leaning closer to see the counters to really see what covered them all.

And they were covered. One counter had a small pile of bags of dough next to a stack of small round pizza pans. Beside the pans sat three jars of sauce-garlic cream, tomato and mushroom, and artichoke and herb infused olive oil-to start off the personal pizza. But it was the toppings where Shaun had really gone all out.

“Just how many topping are there?” Zach asked after losing count twice, mostly because Shaun kept kissing his neck.

“Fuck if I know. I just told the deli I wanted anything and everything you could put on a pizza, and then waited as they packed it up. They even got a few thing things they don’t normally carry in the deli like pineapple,” Shaun explained as he popped a tidbit of pineapple into his mouth.

“They really did give you everything. Even three kinds of pepperoni?” Zach asked as he pointed to the three deli bags. “What’s the different?”

“Well technically only one is pepperoni. I might have told the deli to just give me some of all the different kinds of salami they had. Just like I might have five kinds of ground meat, two sausage-one hot, one sweet-two kinds of beef-don’t remember the differents-and then turkey,” Shaun informed Zach, ducking his head as he pointed at each kind of meat.

“You don’t do anything half way do you,” Zach commented as he leaned into Shaun, “I think I like that,” he finished before kissing Shaun.

Savoring the kiss Shaun held off ending it until foot steps could be heard running toward the kitchen, “I like that you like it,” he said just as Cody ran into the room.

Zach grinned as he looked at Shaun for a moment before turning toward Cody, “You ready to make some pizzas,” he asked his nephew who just smiled and nodded back.

“We get to make pizzas?” Cody asked as he started looking around the kitchen, his eyes wide in surprise.

“We sure do. And what’s more, we each get to make our own pizzas. You own sauce and topping and everything.” Shaun knelt down to Cody and explained to the more and more surprise kid.

“Really?” Cody said in disbelief as he looked between Shaun and Zach.

“Really,” Shaun said firmly with a nod.

“Wow,” was Cody’s only response, making both adults smile.

“Okay Shaun. Now where do we start?” Zach asked as he stood up and looked over everything.

“Well we start here at the dough station where we roll out the dough into a circle,” Shaun started to explain as he opened one of the bags of dough and started showing Cody how to roll it out with a small rolling pin.

“Can we throw it in the air like on TV?” Cody asked as he watched.

“We can try,” Shaun answered with a smile while Zach frowed at him.

“And you two are cleaning it up when the dough flies everywhere,” Zach told the other two with a sternish glare.

“It will be worth it, right Codes?” Shaun said with a mock whisper to Cody.

“Oh yeah,” Cody agreed as he reached for a bag of dough grinning widely.

Zach badly hid his own grin as he watched the two.

***

“I can’t believe you did all this. Cody really would have been happy with a frozen pizza,” Zach said a couple-three hours later as he and Shaun worked to put away the food and clean up the kitchen while Cody dozed on the sofa.

“Maybe, but I kind of like spoiling him. Almost as much as I like spoiling you,” Shaun told Zach as he zipped up the bag all the salami had been put into.

“He did enjoy himself,” Zach said as he looking toward the living room, “and it is nice to see him smile this much.”

“I didn’t do it for his smile,” Shaun pointed out as he stepped close to Zach, “I can never get enough of _your_ smile,” he said as he cupped the side of Zach’s head and pulled him into a slow kiss.

After the kiss Zach couldn’t help but smile, “keep that up and I won’t be able to stop smiling.”

“How-is-that-a-pro-blem,” Shaun asked between lighter kissed as smiled back at Zach.

“I don’t think I said it was a problem,” Zach said back before continuing the kisses.


End file.
